Everyone gets eaten by a ceiling troll at hogwarts
by Quimtrees
Summary: So this is a crossover of a lot of fandoms. Harry potter, hunger games, supernatural, doctor who, Hannibal, lord of the rings, teen wolf, and maybe some others that I'm forgetting. Destiel, sabriel, sterek, Harry/Ginny/doctor/tardis, Derek/everybody, dean/cas/hogwarts, and I could go on. Rated T becuause everyone like has sex, but it's not graphic whatsoever. At all. Yeah. Read it.


Katniss went to Hogwarts on a flying peeta. He shot bread at the things that attacked them on there jerny.  
The bread didn't hit Katniss because they were married beacaue they were the only survivors of the hunger games.  
Harry came to Hogwarts on a swimming Ron. Ron is the name of his steed that is a centaur named Ron. Ron is red and has freckles and is skinny and he's a horse and he's a palomino. And he can swim very good, and fast so they swam fast to Hogwarts.  
Dean flew to Hogwarts on cas in the tardis but cas carried the tardis on his back because the warp drives were inoperable. Except cas was carying dean on his feet and dean make out with his shoes because he couldn't reach his face.

Deans pov  
On halfway to hw they crashed into something that was a guy shooting bread. It shot them with some fresh bread.  
"You got peeta'd!" Said the bread thing that looked like a blonde guy who had bread maker hands cuz that actually a legit thing that they said the actual book.  
So they crashed into it. "Ow" said cas and he dropped the tardis.  
"Ow!" Doctor who said. "That's my tardis you Dalek!"  
Then all th people in the tardis fell.  
Deans face smashes into a sandwich fired out of bredd guy. "Son if a bitch." He says.

Peeta'd pov  
Peeta fired a sadwhich at the hot guy and it hit him him in the face.  
"Son of a bitch' said the hot guy.  
Then the hunky trench coat man hit him with his hunky tench coat wings. They black and feathery and they filled his mouth with not tasting good black feather.  
They all crashed into hw and they all fell onto Harry and Ron.  
Ron had sex with Katniss  
peeta had sex dean and cas.  
The doctor had sex with Harry and the tardis, she was very good.  
Then derkker the were wolf came and he was running so fast on the water and he was carrying stilles in his teeth by the back of the shirt.  
"Stillski!" Said harry.  
"My name is stilinski not Stillski!" Roars stilles.  
Then derkker started to make out with Katniss.  
"Yum he is hot!" Said Katniss.  
"No that my man!" Says stiles.  
"Everyone have sex with me!" Said Derek. "All at once!"  
They all compile at the same time, on Derek, but Stiles turns into a canima like jaxson and paralyses everyone with his neck stabber of venom.  
"Styles!" Complained Derek. "I was having sex!"  
"Only have sex with me derkker! Sterek 4ever!"  
Then cas came unparalyzed because he is a angel. "I shall smite you assbutts!" He roared and he smited sterek until they were dead!  
The ceiling trolls came and ate everyone including hog warts. Sterek was still smited.  
Then Ginny appeared into its stomach to save them. "Harry I love you!" She cried.  
"No! I only love the doctor and the tardis now! But we can have a foursome now if you want. You are still hotttt babeh."  
She shrugged. "Okay." So they had a foursome in de stomack.

Everyone's pov  
The stomach acid unparalyzes all of them. They are happy because now they can keep having sex with dereker even though he is smited.  
Cas and dean have sex with his face and Harry and Ginny and Ron and the tardis have sex with his as and katniss and peeta and the doctor have sex with his boy hooty.  
He is still smited.  
Halfway through cass and doctor who start to have sex but dean gets jealous so he stabs doctor who with a borox. "Son of a bitch!" He says,  
"The doctor isn't a leviathan!" Said cas.  
"Yes he is. " said Sammy.  
"You humans always kill people." Said the tardis.  
"Son of a bitch!" Says dean, and stabs the tardis with a different borax.  
"Let's all eat stiles and derker because they taste werewolfy." Says Hannibal.  
"Yummmmmmmy?" Asks Ron. He is a centaur so he likes the taste of werewolves.  
Suddenly Remus apprates into the ceiling trolls stomach. "No not the werewolves! They are my brethren!"  
Suddenly styles and derke get alive again because the smithing wore off.  
"Don't eat me!" Said Derek.  
"I am here to rescue you." Said Remus.  
"No!" Said Hannibal. "Tender werewolfs!" He took a bite of Remus.  
"Owch!" Remus cried.  
Derek threw himself infront of stile and Remus. "I'm really hot! I will let you Have lots of sex with me in exchange for the lives of my brethren!"  
Hannibal licked his lips, "okay deal."  
"Can I have sex with you guys too?" Asks katniss.  
"Yes you can." Said derke.  
So they had sex, but Hannibal ate katniss and Derek when they were doing the butt way.  
"Noooooooo derker!," sobbed style.  
"I am hunky like Derek," Sam put in. "I will be the new derke."  
"I will be the new stiles!" Said Gabriel, appearing out of nowhere with a flappy wings sound.  
"But I'm still alive!" Complained stiles.  
"Not anymore!" Said Gabriel. Them he smites stiles.  
"I decree that sabriel is the new sterek." Said the doctor.  
"No! I ship destiel forever!" Said hog wart.  
"Your a school stupid." Spat peeta, giving hogwatrs a look of scorn. "School are not allowed to vote."  
Destiel was happy that hogwatrs shipped them, so dean and cas had sex with it.  
"Yay!" Said hogwatrs.

Destiel forever bee tee dubs.

Cass pov  
Cas thinks that dean is sexy. They have school sex with hogwarts.  
Destiel is much better than sterek/sabriel, because they have wings.  
"We have wings too!" Protests Gabriel, opening his wings.  
Casttille opens his wings. "Yeah, well mines are bigger!"  
"No!" Gabriel opens his wings even farther.  
Dean jumps in "also we are a hunter!" Dean lifts his salt gun.  
"Yeah well so are we!" Sam pulls out his demon knife.  
The two brothers look at each other for a moment. Slowly they lower their weapons.  
"Why does it always come to this man? All I want it to protect you. Your my little brother, and it's my job. Ever since we were kids it's all I've wanted. Your my top priority Sammy."  
Tears come to SAMs eyes, "I'm sorry I let let you down,"  
"You didn't let me down little brother!"  
"I failed you dean!"  
"Don't say that! Your the only thing, the one thing that has kept me going all this time! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have fought is hard! I would have given up by now, but I couldn't give up because I need to stay strong for you Sammy! I just want to be family again!"  
Sam didn't know what so say. His knife clattered to the ground. "That's what I want too dean."  
The two brothers embraced each other tightly, enjoying the moment of brother hood.  
"I love you man." Says dean, holding back tears.  
"Bromance." Said stiles.  
"I thought I smite you!" Said Gabriel, who had been standing awkwardly on the side with cas. Both the angels smite stylez and he stays dead this time.  
"Heyyyy guys?" Ginny raises a finger tentatively. "Not to butt in, but why are we still inside this ceiling troll?  
"Good point." Agrees Harry,  
Harry and Ginny start to eat the side of the ceiling trolls stomach, in hopes of eating their way out,  
Hannibal helps. Usually he prefers person meat, but ceiling troll tastes okay too.

Everyone's pov  
Finally they all get out of the ceiling troll. By that time, Harry and Ginny and Hannibal are addicted to ceilin troll meat so they eat the whole thing. When it's all eaten, Hannibal eats Harry and Ginny.  
"Not my little sister!" Wales Ron the centaur.  
"0h hush." Sais Hannibal, taking a bite out of Ron's flank.  
Then legolas surfs up on [insert item of your choice]. "I am legolas!" He states, brown eyes wild.  
"Good for you mate." Said Ron. "My sister just got Hannibal'd."  
"I said hush." Hannibal took another bite of Ron's flank.  
Ronan the centaur trotted up and shot Hannibal with an arrow. "Die! Eat not my brethren!"  
Chiron then trotted up and shot Hannibal again, ensuring he was thoroughly dead. "Dude! Leave my bros alone!"  
Legolas shot Hannibal one final time. "The centaur in a magnificent creature!" He flared his nostrils.  
"Gee. You didn't have to do that mate." Ron said through a mouthful of sausage.  
Legolas grabbed Ron's sausage and surfed up to peeta on the sausage.  
"What Tis thou name young ranger?"  
"I'm not a ranger... I'm a bread maker." Said peeta, shooting a bread at legolas.  
Legolas's blue eyes went wide. "Warlock!"  
"Someone say warlock?" Merlin appeared.  
"Shut up Merlin." Said Arthur.  
Everyone started crying so they left.

Chiron turned into a guy in a wheelchair.  
Ronan and Ron gasped. "Where are your legs?"  
Chiron looked confused, "wait... U mean u can't do dis too? I totes fit my legs into a chair. It's bigger on de inside."  
The tardis immediately fell into love with chirons chair, so they had sex. Chiron was feeling reeeeaaaaallllyyyy awkward. He didn't like when time machines had the sex with his wheelchair. It's totes awks.  
Legolas sighed and flung back his blond head, staring at the sky, "Mars is bright tonight." He said.  
"Hey that's my line." Ronan complained.  
Legolas furrowed his eyebrows. "But Tis my job to make random mysterious statements that are not useful in any evident way,"  
Ronan glared at legolas.  
"Hey, I have chocolate!" Interjected Remus, producing a couple of jellybeans from his shabby coat pocket.  
Everybody swarmed.  
Legolas looked skyward, popping three jellybeans into his mouth. "Mars is bright tonight." He said simply.  
"You useless elf." Ronan spat.  
Legolas ignored him.  
The night was cold. They were all outside of hogwarts, but none of them wanted to go inside. They thought it might be awkward because dean and cas had just has sex with it.  
Sam and Gabriel started to make out on he back of buckbeak.  
The doctor clicked his tung in disapproval. "He will eat you, take it from Draco."  
"Son of a bitch." Said dean.  
"Wait... Draco made out on top of buckbeak?" Peeta wondered.  
"Well... No." The doctor says.  
Dean and cas sat on a bench and waited for the sunrise.  
"Hey dean?" Says cas  
"Yeah?" Says dean, starting to eat Ron's sausage.  
"Wait wait Lego surfed on that, it's covered in elf boot."  
Dean shrugged, taking another bite. "What wer you saying?"  
"Oh I was just thinking wouldn't it be nice if we got legolas a present."  
Dean nodded, pulling a pie out of his pocket. "We could give him this."  
"Oh great idea dean!" Says cas.  
Dean eat the pie. "Ooooops. Sorrs I totally didn't mean ta do that."  
"Dean! Aw dats okay," he licked dean,  
"I thought angel toung had acid," says deen Winchester  
"Um... Nooooooo."  
"0h."  
"Anyways, about that present..."  
"Let's get him a new sausage to surf on." Dean said, eating the last of Ron's sausage.  
"Or lik a dwarf to surf on."  
"Ooo... Kinky," dean winked.  
"What? No dean I didn't mean... Oh wait no that's brilliant." He snapped his fingers.  
A short ginger dwarf holding an ax appeared. His had a big beared.  
"I am gimley son of groin!" Said the dwarf,  
"Alright gimley son of groin, so surf that sexy elf over there."  
"I don't like elves."  
"You'll grow fond of him."  
So gimley went and surfed with Lego.  
"Happy birthday!" Cas called.  
Dean and cas continues to watch the horizon, as pink and orange colors began to seep around the hills.  
Ronan trotted up beside them. He said loudly, "a red sun has rises. Blood has been spilt this night."  
"Dude that's not red." Said dean.  
Legolas stopped surfing long enough to shot Ronan with an arrow.  
"Ow," said Ronan. "I don't care what color it is, it doesn't matter! I NEED MY REVENGE."  
"Calm down bro," said Chiron, "what's the matter with you?"  
Legolas kept surfing.

Finally the doctor got up. "I think I need to regenerate!" So he went all gold and everyone stared directly into the gold regeneratingness.  
The only way for cas to survive was to go full scale angel, and he got all white and blazy.  
Everyone stared directly into that too,  
They all were fried except for cas the doctor and the tardis and hogwatrs.  
Cas the doctor and the tardis and hogwarts lived happily ever after except cas was sad.  
The end.  
Oh yeah also Gabriel survived too because he also went full scale angel and stuff.

The actual end.


End file.
